Homecoming Success
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: How the mid season finale should have ended. Stefan and Katherine didnt ruin anything and Damon and Elena kiss... well they do more than that. Lemon! Enjoy and comment or something if you like otherwise i will never write a story again! I do not own any of the characters or anything...everything belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and L. J. Smith


_Hey guys! I was so mad at the mid season finale! I officially want Katherine dead and Stefan gone for a while. I want Damon and Elena to kiss already. So out of anger I wrote my version of the mid season finale; Stefan breaks things off, Damon and Elena kill Klaus, and they have sex! Oh yeah! If you agree and/or like my story tell me! Oh and I know my username is PaigeAndLoganForever….well it wasn't forever: 0_

**Homecoming Success**

I felt the pain slice into my back as Mikael stabbed me in the back, literally. I screamed in pain and heard a small gasp from Damon. His eyes were full of apology, but he knew I wouldn't die. We used the elixir Elijah tried to give me before I was sacrificed. I was afraid the plan wouldn't work as I fell to the ground. I looked up into his blue eyes , nodded, and everything went black.

When I awoke I was lying in a huge, soft bed. I smelt the pillow underneath me and it smelt amazing; just like Damon. As everything became clearer, I felt a hand on my hip and cold breath on my neck. I turned to see Damon sleeping peacefully. I flipped my body slowly to face him. I just lied there staring at him for a while until I carefully took my hand and brushed I strand of hair from his face. His eyelids were a light purple and his long, dark eye lashes hid the circles under his eyes. I trailed my hand down to his mouth and I remembered how soft they were from that night I kissed him. I trailed my hand lower, over his strong shoulder, his abs. He was beautiful. I rested my hand on his stomach, rubbing the smooth skin. I heard a chuckle.

"That tickles princess." His eyes were watching me. "Good morning Elena."

"Sorry…I was just…" he put his finger to my lips.

"You were checking out my hot body because you finally can't resist it anymore." I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"Yep, that's exactly why…" I screamed. He pulled me up off the bed into his arms.

"We won Elena. Klaus is dead and Stefan is back." I looked up at him and threw my arms around him. I laughed and smiled, but for some reason I felt relieved Stefan was back, not overjoyed, just relieved. I stopped laughing and looked up at Damon. I kissed him. He stood there in shock for a minute and then pushed me back.

"I am sorry…I am just so happy." He looked disappointed and I felt regret for saying that.

"Its ok Elena, go to your boyfriend." Before I could say anything he was gone. I ran to Stefan's room. As soon as he saw me my smile left my face. He looked heartbroken. "Stay away Elena. I remember every moment…every feeling. It hurts me so bad to think of how I hurt you. I am so sorry but I we can't be together, I can't look at you and be reminded every single time."

"Stefan, its ok we will get through this, we got through Katherine and even Klaus…"

"I love Her Elena." My eyes filled with tears.

"What? I thought…"

Through out all this Katherine was there with me, right next to me. She saved me from myself on various occasions. She followed me and Klaus everywhere we went. When I had my feelings shut off, I thought of her. Not you. I have come to accept the fact we might love each other but we aren't in love. We aren't meant to be. Maybe we can be friends, but not until I can look at you without hating myself. Goodbye Elena."

He walked past me. I was frozen in place forever. I fell to the ground, but no tears came. I was sad but not because Stefan ended things. I was upset that it took me this long to realize who I loved… Damon. Every smirk, flirty comment, smile, every time he rescued me, his humanity, and every moment together going through my mind made me recognize my true feelings for Damon.

I had to tell him. I ran into the bathroom and took a shower. I relished the hot water on my back, but I was in a hurry. I dried my hair, put my make up on, and put on my red dress. It was simple, flowing dress without sleeves. I got my phone out and dialed his number.

"Hello Elena."

"Damon please get back home quick."

"Is there something wrong?" I could hear the engine of his car start and the worry in his voice.

"Kinda just hurry." I hung up and smiled. My stomach had butterflies in it, and I was overwhelmed with happiness.

The fifteen minutes it took for him to arrive felt like centuries. I ran down the steps with a smile. He stood there with the smile he had when he thought I was running to him after him and Stefan rescued me. "Damon." I jumped into his arms.

I kissed him with all I had. He actually kissed me back after he recovered. He moaned as my tongue traced his lip, and my hands rubbed his back. He broke the kiss and put me down. I frowned. "Elena what is with the attacking me with your mouth today. You know how I feel about you. Your torturing me because I know if I do what you want you will go straight back to Stefan and I will be left again." His eyes were wide and his shoulders were slumped.

I grabbed his chin and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Me and Stefan broke up."

"Oh so I am just the second choice…the distraction. I was wrong when I said you weren't…."

"Shut up! I came to realize something today Damon. Every smirk, flirty comment, every single time you saved me and held me in your arms, and every moment together makes me realize my feelings for you. I forgive you for every bad thing or every mean thing you have said or done to me because I admit there is something huge between us. I thought I loved Stefan but when he ended things with me I didn't shed one tear. I just wanted you; all I could think about was you. It won't always be Stefan; it will always be you because Damon, I love you."

His eyes widened and he began to cry. He smiled and pulled me into his embrace. "Oh Elena," he whispered in my ear, "I love you so much."

"Make love to me, Damon. Show me how much you love me." His eyes darkened with lust and his lips crashed onto mine. I pulled his head and held him to me by his hair. We kissed until I couldn't breathe. His hands were moving all over my body, feeling me up, sending shivers to my core. His tongue licked down my neck and back up to my mouth once I had gotten my breath back. His tongue tried to get in my mouth but I only smiled.

"Elena please." I gave into him and opened my mouth to his. He tasted like the finest wine, his tongue was silky smooth, and his lips were like feathers. I broke the kiss. "Catch me if you can." I teased.

I ran up the stairs and into his room. I could hear his chuckles and then I was thrown on the bed by a very naked Damon. "Oh so you want to play." He raised his eyebrow and jumped on the bed next to me. I leaned over and kissed and sucked my way down his body. His moans just made me wetter and wetter. When I got down to his member I kissed the tip and ran my hands up and down his chest. I took him in my mouth and he moaned my name. I sucked him hard and swirled my tongue around him. He just lied there, eyes closed, moaning my name. I sucked harder and harder. Then I softly bit him and he exploded.

"Your turn." I gasped and he ripped my dress off. He attacked my nipples through my bra. The wetness of my bra soaked and touched my nipples, hardening them instantly. "Damon please." He chuckled and tore off both my under wear and bra. He treated each of my breast with licks, and bites. He trailed his tongue down me, licking every part of me. He got down to my pussy and dove right in. I screamed in ecstasy. His warm, wet tongue licked every inch of me. I was gasping and moaning. He started stabbing his tongue in and out of me so I came. I yanked him up by his hair and pulled his mouth on mine. As we kissed I could feel his member push inside of me.

"God Elena, you feel so good." He moaned as I gripped his shoulders and began to lift my hips off the bed. He began to pump in out of me with eyes watching me the whole time. I flipped us over and began to ride him with all I had. He was yelling my name out and I speechless. Right before I came I looked in his eyes and said "I love you." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he yelled my name out.

I crashed onto the bed next to him and snuggled into his chest. "Mmmmm. That was lovely."

"Elena I love you so much. You are amazing." He leaned down and kissed me. "Go to sleep princess. I fell asleep moments later as he hummed We Don't Eat by James Vincent Mcmorrow. 


End file.
